Tetra
by Automatic-Writing
Summary: Il s'en passe des choses, sur une si petite île ! ZoSan - SanZo, LuNa, Frobin (Autres pairings éventuellement) et lemons à venir !
1. Chapter 1

Tetra.  
Voici le nom de la petite île où notre équipage favori avait accosté dans la journée.  
A peine arrivés, le capitaine avait insisté pour aller fêter une énième fois leur victoire à Thriller Bark, et vu le peu d'endroits aptes à la fête, ils avaient tous opté pour la seule boîte de nuit de la seule ville de cette île. Nous les retrouvons donc là-bas.

L'ambiance était plutôt sympa, et toute la troupe avait déjà trouvé sa place.  
Luffy, accompagné d'Usopp, était parti sur la piste tel un vrai gamin hyperactif.  
Nami les rejoignit aussitôt, suivi d'un attroupement d'hommes pendus à ses hanches, mises en valeur par la si belle robe que lui avait prêté Robin.  
Cette dernière avait disparu un peu plus tôt avec le cyborg, et personne ne les avaient revus de la soirée.  
Chopper, lui, était resté au bar avec un Zoro pensif, qui avait déjà descendu une bonne dizaine de bouteilles. Le petit renne surveillait ses amis du haut de son tabouret, au cas où l'un de ces abrutis auraient trop bu.  
Durant sa petite inspection, il croisa du regard Brook, suivant Sanji dans toute la salle.  
Les deux hommes semblaient plutôt ravis tandis qu'ils courtisaient toutes les femmes qu'ils voyaient.

« Regarde moi ces imbéciles ! » sourit le renne, amusé par leurs têtes de vieux pervers.

Zoro y jeta un coup d'œil haineux.

« Tch. Ils ont vraiment que ça a foutre, putain. »

Chopper lança un regard inquiet au bretteur, qui les fusillait toujours du regard.

« Zoro... Depuis Thriller Bark, tu n'as plus l'air de t'amuser comme avant. Je ne te dis pas d'aller les rejoindre mais... Ça serait un peu triste comme soirée, de la passer ici à boire, non ? »

Le bretteur fixa du même regard le renne avant de finir son verre de whisky.

Chopper s'attendait à recevoir les foudres du vert, si bien qu'il ferma les yeux, attendant que ça se passe.

« T'as raison, Chopper. »

Surpris, le renne rouvrit immédiatement ses yeux et vit un Zoro lui souriant.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu ainsi.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je sais toujours m'amuser, tout va bien. »

Il se leva et tapota son chapeau rose avant de se diriger vers les deux poltrons.

Cette fois, il était sûr de lui.  
Il allait prendre son courage à deux mains, même si cela semblait terriblement idiot pour lui d'oser penser ça d'une personne comme l'idiot qui faisaient des courbettes ridicules devant chaque femme qui passait, ou plutôt qu'il l'ignorait en passant devant lui.

Certes, le cuistot faisait quelque peu de la peine au bretteur, mais après tout, il allait donner de sa personne pour le combler, cette fois-ci.

Bien sûr, Zoro savait très bien dans quoi il allait se lancer :  
Depuis toujours, il ressentait cette attirance physique envers Sanji, mais depuis les événements de Thriller Bark, sa vision du blond commençait à changer.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, le cuistot était gentil avec Zoro. Durant toute sa convalescence, il était au petits soins avec lui, mais dès que le bretteur recommença son entraînement, il était redevenu indifférent aux yeux de Sanji, pour son plus grand désespoir. Au début, il ne comptait juste profiter du blond, mais il avait bien vite appris à aimer sa présence à ses côtés. A vrai dire, ce côté de Sanji lui manquait énormément, depuis les quelques semaines qui étaient passées.

Durant ce laps de temps, Zoro s'était énormément interrogé sur leur cas. Il voulait absolument redevenir important pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être au bord de la mort une énième fois pour que ses beaux yeux d'azur se posent sur lui avec compassion.

En résumé, le bretteur ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour le blondinet, mais cela était visiblement assez fort pour qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Premier pas assez catastrophique.  
Oh, si seulement il avait un peu plus d'expérience sur ce terrain là, et surtout un bon coup de pouce du destin.

« Oi. »

Sanji, à quelques mètres du vert, l'ignora complètement et continua à chercher une proie pour la soirée.

« Oi ! »

Toujours rien, et le bretteur qui suivait le blond commençait à perdre patience.

« Hmm... Cook-San, je crois que Zoro-San vous appelle... »

Sanji ne se retourna même pas aux mots du squelette et attrapa la bouteille qu'il tenait entre ses phalanges.

« Peut-importe. » siffla-t'il entre ses lèvres avant de prendre de longues gorgées de vodka.

Furieux, Zoro se jeta sur le blond et le retourna pour lui faire face.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! » lui cracha-t'il si gentiment au visage. « Faut que je te cause, c'est important. »

Il le prit par la manche et l'attira vers la sortie, mais Sanji ne comptait pas se laisser faire.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te suivre ? Regarde toutes ces beautés autour de moi, t'es entrain de les frustrer, abrutie d'algue ! Allez, passe ton chemin, faut que je leur fasse plaisir comme il se doit ! » balbutia le blond, continuant de descendre cette bouteille.

Zoro le fixa longtemps, interloqué. Sanji était toujours égal à lui même, excepté le fait qu'il avait bu comme un trou tout au long de la soirée, et ça, ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du blond.  
Le bretteur l'avait rarement vu bourré, heureusement, car l'était dans lequel il se trouvait après seulement quelques verres était vraiment pas beau à voir.

« Allez, viens, et file-moi cette putain de bouteille. J'ai pas envie que tu nous colles une mauvaise image avec ton comportement de connard. »

Zoro tira un peu plus fort sur la chemise du blond, qui avançait à présent péniblement. Cela dit, il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte lâcher cette bouteille.

Ainsi, ils remontèrent difficilement les escaliers jusqu'au toit, où une petite terrasse avait été emménagée. Ils étaient les seuls ici.  
Sanji dansait maintenant comme un imbécile heureux, clamant le surnom si affectueux du vert avec l'air de ses mellorines.

« Maaaaaaaarimo~!Maaaaaaarimo~! »

Le pauvre homme n'en pouvait plus. L'attitude de son vis-à-vis le déprimait au plus haut point, et le décourageait énormément quant à sa confession.  
Cependant, il en ressentait le besoin. Il passerait sa soirée à le rendre sobre par de bonnes grosses claques dans la face s'il le fallait.

« Ferme ta gueule et assied toi. » fit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du toit.

Le blond s'exécuta, visiblement amusé par le sérieux du bretteur.

« Bad boy marimo. »

Ce si-dit bad boy prit une longue respiration afin de contrôler la droite qu'il faillit envoyer au bouffon devant lui.

« Écoute, Sanji- »

« Oh et tu m'appelles par mon prénom en plus !  
AU SECOURS, ON A PERDU NOTRE ALGUE ! » gueula Sanji en gesticulant comme un demeuré.

« MAIS TA GUEULE BORDEL ! »

La main du bretteur s'était d'elle-même vissée sur le cou blanchâtre de l'autre, qui en avait du mal à respirer.

« C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi, alors tu vas te calmer dessuite. » murmura-t'il dans l'oreille du cuistot.

Ainsi, Zoro se décolla de Sanji et tous deux reprirent leur calme, même Sanji, qui restait silencieux au comportement du vert.

« Bon... Je... Euh... Je sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer... »

« Si c'est pour ça que tu m'a ram- »

« Depuis Thriller Bark. » coupa Zoro, « Depuis que tu m'as vu comme ça, tu as agis différemment à mon égard, ne dis pas le contraire. »

Sanji semblait perdu.

« Hmm... Et ? C'est normal, vu tout ce que tu avais pris dans la gueule... »

« Tu aurais pu faire comme tout le monde et t'occuper au minimum de moi. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai besoin de personne. Et pourtant tu étais toujours près de moi. Thé par ci, onigiri par là, t'attendais même que je m'endorme avant de partir de l'infirmerie. »

Zoro, en disant ces mots, rougissait au possible. Il fuyait le regard du blond, réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière pour chacune des phrases qu'il sortait.

Sanji, lui, ne bougeait pas, et se contentait de « Hmm » d'approbation, afin d'encourager le bretteur à continuer.

« Et depuis que je vais mieux, plus rien. On est repartit comme avant, les mêmes embrouilles, les mêmes bagarres, la même indifférence... » Il prit du temps avant de finir sa phrase, scrutant le sol. « Je vais pas dire que ça ne doit pas être comme ça, mais... » Il releva sa tête un instant et croisa le regard du blond. « On peut dire que... On peut dire que tu me manques, un tout petit peu, tête d'anchois... »

Toujours aucune réaction de l'autre.

« Et... Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression que tu comptes un peu trop pour moi... Pourtant t'es toujours le même connard que d'habitude... J'suis autant paumé que toi dans cette histoire mais- »

Précipitamment, Sanji se releva et se pencha au rebord du toit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous abr- »

Un charmant bruit de vomissement se fit entendre, et fit taire Zoro par la même occasion, qui se dépêcha d'aller à ses côtés. Il fut assez rapide pour le rattraper lorsqu'il tomba en arrière.

« Sanji ?! » s'inquiéta le vert. « Putain... Pas maintenant... »

Le bretteur attrapa le blond inconscient par les jambes, l'installa sur son épaule, et fila directement au bar où se trouvait Chopper.

**xxx**

Zoro était accoudé à la rambarde du Sunny, toujours amarré au quai de Tetra.  
Le jour commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, et les autres rentraient un par un au bateau, leur soirée ayant finie bien plus tard que celle du bretteur, du cuistot et du pauvre renne qui se démenait pour guérir Sanji... de son coma éthylique.

« Alors comme ça, t'as choisi le mauvais jour, hein ? »

« Hmm ? » Zoro se retourna et vit Usopp, débraillé, ses cheveux frisés en bataille, qui le rejoignit à la rambarde. « Apparemment. Qui sait s'il s'en souviendra quand il se réveillera. »

Usopp eut un petit sourire.

« Oh tu sais, il est forcément obligé de se souvenir des moments passés avec toi.  
Je suis certain qu'il avait un truc derrière la tête quand il te chouchoutait comme ça, c'est obligé. Tout le monde l'a capté. »

Zoro se préparait à rétorquer lorsque Chopper les rejoignit à son tour.

« Les amis... J'ai fais de mon mieux pour Sanji, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'a pas que trop bu. Quelqu'un l'aurait drogué... »

De grands yeux s'ouvrirent sur le petit renne.

« Heureusement, il en a éjecté une grande partie lors de ses vomissements, mais il en reste encore dans son corps, et je ne sais pas du tout de quelle drogue il s'agit. J'ai dis à Robin de faire des recherches dès qu'elle se sera reposée. Pour l'instant, son état est stable, il dort encore. Vous devriez faire de même aussi, les gars. »

« Qu...quoi ?! » Zoro, affolé, grimpa directement à l'infirmerie, sans même écouter les protestations du docteur.

« SANJI ! » L'homme entra en trombe dans la pièce où reposait le blond.

Son teint était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses veines ressortaient de façon horrible sur sa peau, sa respiration était saccadée et rapide.

_**'C'est qu'un cauchemar, c'est qu'un cauchemar...'**_ se répétait Zoro, agenouillé devant Sanji, sa main dans la sienne. Il avait beau crier, pleurer, le secouer, Sanji n'allait pas se réveiller de si tôt...

* * *

_Décidément__, je me fous de ma gueule.  
Bon les amis, depuis ces quelques heures de dodo, j'ai pleins de choses à vous dire !_

_Tout d'abord je m'excuse encore (et ça à jamais) de l'horreur que j'ai osé écrire, j'ai nommé Moshi moshi.  
Bon je vais pas continuer à me lamenter dessus, j'ai honte, vous le savez, c'est de la merde, vous le savez aussi.  
Mais vos reviews étaient vraiment gentilles, merci beaucoup (si j'étais à votre place je me serais ramener avec le flingue et tout.) !  
(Oh et au fait, aux anonymes qui m'écrivent de si geeeentilles reviews depuis Le Pacte, j'aimerai juste que vous notiez un petit nom au lieu de Guest, comme ça je pourrais au moins vous remercier comme il se doit ! :D)_

_Ummf, quoi qu'il en soit, me revoilà -encooooore...- ! J'espère que j'arriverais à bien finir cette fiction cette fois ! En tout cas, pour l'instant, je n'en suis qu'au début et j'espère que l'écrire sera aussi facile tout au long de l'histoire ! :)_

_Voila voila, sur ce, je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère que vous avez bien aimé (et que vous m'avez pardonné pour l'horreur d'un peu plus tôt héhé) !_

Ps : le nom de cette fiction ne vient pas DU TOUT de C2C, que Dieu m'en garde.


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà maintenant deux jours que Sanji était allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, inconscient, à la grande tristesse de tous ses nakamas. Surtout celle de, vous l'aurez deviné, ce pauvre Zoro.  
Il était resté cloîtré tout ce temps entre les quatre murs de la chambre provisoire du blond, recroquevillé sur lui-même, guettant le moindre signe de vie de l'autre.  
Les heures étaient longues, surtout lorsqu'il se passait et repassait dans sa tête le peu d'évènements arrivés cette fameuse nuit.

« Zoro-San, tu as veillé toute la nuit..? »

La brune était rentrée dans l'infirmerie et s'assit à côté du bretteur.

« Je... Non, du tout... » fit-il sans même poser son regard sur la femme.

Cette dernière observa longtemps le blond avant de glousser.

« Lorsque tu étais, en quelques sortes, dans le même état que lui, il faisait exactement les mêmes choses. Souvent, quand nous étions encore à Thriller Bark, quelque peu avant ton réveil, il n'assistait pas aux fêtes pour veiller sur toi. Même après, il n'hésitait pas à prendre de son temps pour s'occuper de toi. »

Zoro écoutait en silence. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tord, et repenser à ces moments lui faisait chaud au cœur.

« Mais, comme tu l'as dit, depuis ta remise en forme... »

Gros blanc. Le bretteur ouvrit des yeux ahuris sur la femme, qui cachait un petit rire.

« QUOI ?! Mais... Comment ?! Qu'est-ce qu- »

« A vrai dire, » poursuivit Robin, amusée par le comportement du vert « Nous étions, avec Franky-San, juste à côté de vous. Apparemment, vous ne nous aviez même pas remarqué... » gloussa-t'elle.

Zoro, partagé entre honte et colère, enterra sa tête dans ses bras.

« Tch. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça te regarde pas. »

« Je sais bien, Kenshi-San, mais, sache que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes là. » fit-elle d'un air plus grave. « Et... » Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. « Comme notre chère petite boule de poile nous l'a expliqué, Cook-San se réveillera bientôt. J'ai fais quelques recherches au sujet de la drogue qu'il a prit... »

Le vert remonta illico sa tête vers l'archéologue, afin d'entendre au mieux ce qu'elle avait apprit.

« Je n'en sais pas encore énormément, mais cette drogue s'appellerait l'Enio.  
On ne peut s'en procurer uniquement sur Tetra, et existe sous toutes les formes possibles.  
D'après le peu de personnes qui ont bien voulu me renseigner sur le sujet, elle n'aurait jamais tué personne, mais agirait différemment sur chaque individu qui en prend. »

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, t'as réussi qu'à trouver le nom de cette merde. » siffla Zoro, se relevant brutalement.

Robin mima immédiatement le bretteur et lui fit face avant de se pencher.

« Excuse-moi, Kenshi-San, je te promets de continuer mes recherches du mieux que je pourrais. »

Zoro, surpris, attrapa la femme par les épaules avant de la redresser.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Et merci, Robin.. »

La brune se contenta de lui sourire et se dirigea avec son élégance habituelle vers la porte de la cuisine.

« Navigator-San a préparé le petit-déjeuner, tu devrais te joindre à nous, attendre comme cela ne sert pas à grand chose. » dit-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Le bretteur attendit quelques secondes et se retourna rapidement vers le blond, toujours allongé de la même façon et arborant la même expression sur son visage depuis ces deux jours.  
Robin avait raison. C'est idiot. Il se décida à partir de l'infirmerie, un brin de tristesse enfermé dans son esprit.

**xxx**

Cette deuxième journée sans le cuistot avait été longue et pénible pour tout l'équipage.

Nami et Robin avaient continué leurs recherches, mais n'eurent comme info que cette Enio n'était juste qu'un sujet extrêmement tabou sur cette île. En revanche, elles avaient pu récupérer quelques informations sur Tetra, dont celle du rechargement du LogPose, qui pouvait varier de deux à trois semaines.  
Franky et Usopp avaient été chargés de ravitaillement du bateau, aussi bien en armement qu'en nourriture, je vous laisse imaginer le désastre.  
Brook et Luffy avaient fait un rapide tour en ville avant de retourner au bateau, où ils s'occupèrent à pêcher. Évidemment, l'envie n'y est pas lorsqu'ils savent que leur cuistot ne serait pas la pour cuisiner leurs poissons.  
Chopper avait continué se s'occuper de Sanji et passa son après-midi à l'ausculter du mieux qu'il pouvait afin d'appréhender les effets de la drogue.  
Pour finir, Zoro avait renoncé à rester au chevet du blond et reprit son entraînement, s'efforçant à reprendre ses esprits.

Sa réaction avait été tellement démesuré pendant ces derniers jours, il ne se reconnaissait plus.  
L'idée qu'il avait en grande partie avoué ses « sentiments » à l'homme qui se trouvait à présent dans un coma lui donnait envie de se jeter par la vigie.

Il était maintenant 6h du soir. Tout le monde était revenu au bateau, et un silence inhabituel s'y était installé.  
Jusqu'aux cris aigus du petit renne qui servait de docteur à l'équipage.

« CA Y EST, CA Y EST, IL S'EST REVEILLE ! »

**xxx**

« Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, les gars. Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan, toujours aussi magnifiques, mes anges ! »

Attroupée autour du blond souriant faiblement, toute la clique se relaxait lorsqu'elle vit le cuistot égal à lui même.

« Sanji, tu ne te souviens de rien ? » dit Chopper, assis sur les genoux du blond.

« Hm... Pas vraiment, non... »

Quelques regards divaguèrent sur le bretteur, écoutant patiemment chaque parole du blond.  
Il l'ignorait, comme à son habitude, et n'avait même pas posé le regard sur lui. Pas même une simple remarque sur ses cheveux, rien du tout. La frustration était immense pour Zoro.

« Au moins, tu te souviens de nous ! » lança le renne en sautant du lit.  
« Bien, les amis, il faudrait le laisser se reposer encore un peu. »

« Mais il a dormi pendant deux jours ! » gueula Luffy.

Sanji sourit, voyant son capitaine se faire démonter par la jeune navigatrice, qui le trainait à présent en dehors de l'infirmerie.  
Une fois ses nakamas partis, l'homme se plongea sans aucune difficulté dans les bras de Morphée.

**xxx**

Plus tard, tous les mugiwaras, ou presque, étaient installés à la grande table de la cuisine.

« Usopp ! Va voir si Sanji se sent de venir avec nous pour le dîner, s'il te plaît. » ordonna Nami.

Râlant un peu, le frisé s'exécuta et disparut derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il n'était pas revenu, à la surprise des autres.

« Il va voir lui, s'il est encore en train de s'amuser à tourner sur la chaise de Chopper...! »

« Il aide peut-être Cook-San à se préparer... »

« C'est ça, il est même pas capable de s'habiller lui-même. ZORO, VA LES CHERCHER DESSUITE. »

« Et pourquoi MOI, sorcière des mers ? »

Une assiette vola à travers toute la pièce.

« PUTAIN ! »

Encore une.

« MAIS ARRÊTE BORDEL ! »

Encore une.

« OK CA VA, MAIS MERDE, ARRÊTE AVEC CES PUTAINS D'ASSIETTES. »

Ce fut au tour d'une casserole de faire son baptême de l'air.

« ARRÊTE DE JURER DEVANT CHOPPER ! »

« Tu sais, Nami, c'est pas grave, et puis tu deviens toute rou- »

« TOI, TU LA FERME ! ET LES AUTRES QUI RIGOLENT A COTE, J'VOUS OUBLIE PAS ! »

Tandis que le reste de l'équipage se cachait sous la table pour éviter les foudres de la navigatrice, Zoro se sentit bien soulagé de pouvoir s'éloigner, ne serait-ce quelques secondes, de cet asile.

« Qu'est-ce que vous fou-AAAH »

A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il se retrouva projeté contre celle-ci.

Il voulait se relever, ou mieux, pouvoir ouvrir ses yeux, mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'encerclait.

« USOPP, MAIS CASSE-TOI ! » Même les cris du vert étaient étouffés.

« Eum... C'est pas moi... »

Soudain, Zoro arrêta de se débattre.

« Tu t'fous d'ma gueule là ? »

« Attends, j'vais t'aider. »

Après quelques secondes de dur labeur pour le long-nez, il dégagea enfin le bretteur de son assaillant.  
Assaillant qui se trouvait être le blondinet en pyjama, assis devant lui, les cheveux ébouriffés, et les pupilles aussi dilatées que celle d'un chat se trouvant dans le noir le plus complet.

« MAIS C'EST QUOI TON SOUCIS, LE POUSSIN ?! »

Tout frustrait Zoro à ce moment là, à croire que cela ne s'arrêterait jamais. L'homme devant lui, ses grands yeux qui le fixait comme s'il avait vu un alien, et ces longues, très longues secondes durant lesquelles ils ne faisaient que se fixer dans un horrible silence.

« Je crois que... Enfin... Sanji est bizarre depuis que je suis venu le voir. Il arrêtait pas de me sauter dessus et... »

« 'OROOOOOOO ! »

Le blond se lança à nouveau sur le pauvre bretteur, s'accrochant à son cou.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel... » murmura le vert.

« Je... Je sais pas, ça doit être dû à la drogue... »

Les deux hommes prirent leur temps pour observer le blond, paisiblement installé sur le torse de Zoro.

« Bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, la sorcière derrière va péter un boulon si on se bouge pas, alors on a qu'à le ramener et on verra sur place. » fit ce dernier avant de se relever. Il empoigna le col du blond, qui le suivait sans même protester, et le tira vers la sortie.

**xxx**

« C'est une blague. » lança le charpentier.

« Ils sont tous fous dans cet équipage... Tous fous, tous fous... » renchérit la navigatrice, une bouteille de vin à la main.

« Moi j'le trouve plutôt marrant, Sanji ! » Et un capitaine K.O, un !

« 'Ammmmmi-annnn ! »

« Non, Sanji, c'est NNNNami-SSSSan ! »

« …... Chhhhhhht Choppy. » Le blond serra le docteur assis sur ses genoux si fort près de lui qu'il manqua de l'étouffer, et Usopp dut courir pour les séparer.

« Donc, si je comprend bien, Sanji s'est transformé en trisomique en quelques heures. » Et un squelette K.O, un !

« Ohhhh, mais elle a ses règles la poule- » Et un cyborg K.O, un !

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ?! » gueula la furie rousse.

« Si je peux me permettre, Doctor-San, nous avons, avec notre chère navigatrice, entendu qu'un des effets d'Enio serait un provisoire enveloppement de certaines parties du cerveau. »

« Je vois... Cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses, les neurones ont du mal à se connecter, c'est comme s'il était sous l'effet d'une drogue commune... Cela dit, ça fait bientôt trois jours maintenant... »

« Et puis, quand il s'est réveillé, il était plutôt normal... »

« C'est vrai, Usopp. Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller... » Chopper s'extirpa avec difficulté des bras de Sanji avant de se changer en Heavy Point pour le tirer vers, encore une fois, l'infirmerie.

Seulement, plus le renne tirait, plus le cuistot s'accrochait à la table, gueulant des choses incompréhensibles.

« SANJI. T'ARRETES CA ET TU SUIS CHOPPER MAINTENANT ! »

Sanji leva les yeux vers la navigatrice et... lui cracha à la gueule.

Au bout du rouleau, celle-ci se leva et courra vers l'extérieur, les larmes aux yeux.

« Nami...? » Luffy se lança au travers de la salle pour la rattraper, mais il ne fit que se manger la porte qu'elle venait de refermer brutalement.

« Bon Zoro, Franky, aidez-moi à le transporter, vous voyez bien que j'y arriverais pas là ! »

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent et tentèrent de faire lâcher prise le blond, qui avait déjà planté ses ongles dans le bois de la table.

Chacun prit un des bras du cuistot et le firent lâcher prise tant bien que mal.

**'AGIS-NE REFLECHIS PAS-AGIS'** se répétait mentalement le bretteur, portant Sanji vers la pièce du fond.

Oui, enfin c'était sans compter le regard implorant de Sanji, qui fit fondre le pauvre Zoro.  
Le cuistot était dans un état lamentable; il pleurait, l'air totalement terrifié.

**'AGIS-AGIS-AGIS'**

Ainsi,Zoro agit,et s'arrêta net.

« Écoute moi Sanji, tu vas aller avec Chopper, tu sais qu'il te fera aller mieux, ok? »

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues du blond, mais il avait arrêté de se débattre.  
A peine Franky et Chopper l'avaient reposé à terre qu'il se jeta sur les jambes du vert pour les serrer le plus fortement possible.

« C'est une blague » se répéta le cyborg.

« 'Oro... » Ses grands yeux remontèrent le long du corps de son vis-à-vis afin de replonger ses grands yeux bleus dans ceux vert de l'autre.

Gêné par le spectacle qu'il offrait malgré lui à ses compagnons, le bretteur tenta de bouger, en vain.

« Allez. » ordonna-t'il sans trop y croire.

Et quelle ne fut passa surprise lorsque Sanji se leva directement pour sauter sur son dos. Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et vînt par la même occasion coller sa joue à la sienne.  
Une joue incroyablement douce,et l'esprit de Zoro commençait à imaginer la possible douceur du reste du corps du blondinet.  
Malheureusement,le moment était assez mal choisi et il se rendit bien vite compte de la réalité dans laquelle il était, c'est-à-dire l'homme sur qui il fantasmait devenant un-adorable-légume,et ces idiots les fixant comme s'ils étaient des bêtes de foire.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, putain... » Ainsi, le bretteur couru immédiatement à l'infirmerie sous les regards rieurs du reste de l'équipage, avec un poussin en pyjama sur son dos.

**xxx**

Quelques mètres en dessous, la jeune rousse, fraîchement sortie du bain, essayait de se calmer de tout l'énervement que lui procurait ses nakamas. Peut-être était-ce le stress dû à la situation de Sanji, le manque de son village, ou juste cette putain de frustration sexuelle qu'elle traîne avec elle depuis des mois et qui commençait sérieusement à l'insupporter.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle comptait bien y remédier sur cette île, mais cette histoire d'Enio l'avait bien refroidie.

« Nami ? »

**'Manquait plus que lui...'**

« Nami, t'es là ? »

La porte de la salle de bain s'entrouvrit et laissa passer une tête brune.

« Attends Luffy ! Je suis pas- »

Trop tard, le capitaine avait déjà déboulé dans la pièce, écarquillant les yeux à la vue des formes, cachées tant bien que mal par une serviette, de Nami.  
Cette dernière voulu sauter sur le pauvre garçon pour lui montrer toute sa haine du moment mais jugea plus utile de se rafistoler à la vitesse de la lumière avant de se foutre une bonne gifle mentale.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Luffy...? » Elle se pencha sur le lavabo et se rafraichit le visage.

« Euh... Ah oui! Je venais juste voir comment t'allais, enfin... » Luffy semblait bien réfléchir aux phrases qu'il allait dire, afin de ne pas énerver encore plus sa navigatrice. « T'as fais que gueuler depuis ce matin, en fait... » Loupé.

« Ah, euh... » balbutia-t'elle, regardant son propre reflet dans le miroir. « Je, rien, c'est juste- »

Soudain, deux bras virent s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la serrèrent plus près du corps du brun.

« J'aime pas te voir comme ça » murmura-t'il, « Redeviens heureuse, Nami... »

**'Ok, ok, et j'suis supposée faire quoi moi ?!  
Je... Non, ça serait mal de faire ça... Quoique...'**

Autant vous dire que la rousse était déchirée entre sa raison et ses pulsions.

**'En même temps, il est tellement bête des fois, que si jamais ça ne marchait pas, ça ne changerait rien, autant tenter quelque chose...'**

Ni une ni deux,et Nami se retourna soudainement, toujours emprisonnée dans les bras de Luffy, pour lui faire face.

« Tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être me rendre heureuse... » Sa voix suave ne fit aucune différence aux oreilles du brun, tout heureux de sa déclaration.

« Ah ouais?! Comm- » Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une langue vînt chatouiller la sienne.

Se prenant au jeu, il répondit au baiser,le faisant plus langoureux et durer plus longtemps encore.

La femme,quant à elle, était aux anges. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que son capitaine, aussi enfantin qu'il soit, puisse aussi bien embrasser.

« Oi,Nami, touche là encore, ça fait du bien... »

**xxx**

« Tu me fais mal, tête d'anchois. »

Sanji se dandina sur le petit lit afin de libérer un peu plus le corps demi-nu du bretteur sur lequel il était confortablement allongé.

« 'Est bon ? » Il scruta le visage de Zoro de ses gros yeux afin d'y déceler une once de gentillesse.

Tout ce qu'il vit fut un regard fatigué du jeune homme vers le petit docteur.

« C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de rester avec lui cette nuit. Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir te laisser partir, j'espère qu'il te laissera respirer demain...! »

Le bretteur acquiesça. Bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'être au plus près du cuistot depuis quelques temps déjà, mais il aurait préféré se rapprocher autrement du blond. Il n'aurait jamais deviné qu'ils auraient dormi pour la première fois ensemble dans ces conditions là...

Avant de sortir de la pièce, Chopper se retourna et les regarda quelques secondes, avant de laisser échapper un petit gloussement.

« C'est marrant, Franky et Robin dorment exactement de la même façon. » Effectivement, ils étaient la réplique parfaite d'un petit couple, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, reposant sur son torse. « A l'exception qu'elle ne bave pas sur lui ! Allez, dormez bien, et surtout, s'il y a besoin, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. » Ainsi, le renne éteignit la lumière et partit.

Zoro ne prêta même pas attention au lac qui se formait sur son torse et se demandait ô comment il pouvait bien se retrouver à faire des choses pareilles.

L'amour, dites-vous ? Sûrement pas !

* * *

_Et hop, encore un chapitre ! Beaucoup de phrases pour pas beaucoup d'action... J'ai tout dans ma tête, mais je suis incapable de bien narrer cette histoire...  
J'espère que je ne malmène pas ce pauvre Sanji de façon à ce que vous soyez... Comment dire, plutôt gênées !  
Bon bon, voilà... Excusez l'OOC, les fautes et tout le reste. En espérant que ça vous ait plu!  
Gros bisous, merci encore et toujours de me lire et de me soutenir ! :)_

_PS pour ce sacré Guest : CETAIT DONC TOI ! Ecoute je ne sais vraiment pas comment te remercier avec toutes ces si gentilles reviews, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'elles m'ont vraiment aider et voila, t'as fais mon petit bonheur quoi ! :) Par ailleurs ca m'avait vraiment chagrine (mes accents ne veulent pas marcher ce soir) de ne pas pouvoir te contacter mais maintenant que je sais que tu n'es qu'une personne : MERCI MERCI MERCI encore et je te fais de gros bisouuuus ! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

« Kuina? »

Autour de lui, tout était noir et froid. Seulement son amie était visible. Elle était accroupie, lui tournant le dos, mais Zoro aurait pu la reconnaître rien qu'à son parfum.  
En l'occurrence, ce fut par ses pleurs cette fois-ci.

« Oi, Kuina ! »

Elle ne se retournait pas, et des larmes étaient montées jusqu'aux yeux de Zoro, lui floutant la vue.  
Il avait essayé, pendant il ne savait combien de temps, de la rejoindre, la serrer dans ses bras, sécher ses larmes, mais il ne bougeait pas. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.  
Ainsi, à quelques mètres de la jeune fille, il restait debout, voulant s'arracher les oreilles en entendant la torture qu'étaient ses sanglots, qui lui rappelait cette fameuse nuit.

Il en devenait fou. Cela ne s'arrêterait jamais, pensait-il. Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis déjà des heures, à écouter malgré lui ces pleurs. Pleurs qui devenaient bizarrement de plus en plus masculins. Pourtant, Kuina n'avait pas bougé, rien n'avait changé, seulement un homme qui se lamentait maintenant tellement fort que la fille était presque inaudible.

Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Zoro lorsque, fouillant dans sa mémoire, il reconnu enfin l'auteur de ces gémissements.  
Le bretteur avait maintenant fermé ses yeux, s'arrachant les cheveux.  
Il aurait voulu méditer, s'échapper dans un coin de son esprit où le calme régnerait, mais il ne s'était jamais entrainé pour faire face à de telles situations, car il n'avait jamais vraiment été impuissant face au malheur des personnes qui comptaient extrêmement pour lui.

Soudain, Zoro rouvrit ses yeux et la lumière tamisée de l'infirmerie s'y infiltra, le soulageant brièvement.  
Encore un peu sonné par son cauchemar, mais se rendant compte bien vite de la situation présente, il courra vers la salle de bain où les pleurs de Sanji l'avait conduit.

La pièce était sombre, et Zoro ne pouvait que deviner les cheveux blonds de l'homme accroupi devant la cuvette des toilettes.

Cette fois-ci, bien heureusement, il put aller aux côtés de la pauvre personne qui venait à peine de rejeter tout le contenu de son estomac.

« Sanji... » Il lui attrapa la tête avant qu'elle ne vienne heurter la cuvette, et le força à lui faire face.

A cet instant, le bretteur eut extrêmement peur.

Même dans le noir, le visage de son vis-à-vis était incroyablement blanc. Les yeux que le blond venait d'ouvrir avec une fatigue extrême étaient horriblement rouges et contrastaient avec le bleu de ses iris. Il avait une expression indescriptible sur son visage, un mélange de souffrance et de fatigue poussées au plus haut point.

« J'ai...mal... » murmura Sanji, s'effondrant sur Zoro, qui était encore plus terrifié qu'avant.

« SANJI, SANJI ! » fit-il, le secouant du mieux qu'il pouvait sans lui faire de mal.

Le voyant inconscient dans ses bras, il n'attendit plus une seconde et le porta sur le lit, faisant bien attention à mettre sa tête sur le côté, pour éviter tout étouffement en cas d'un possible vomissement, et couru aussi vite qu'il put pour aller chercher Chopper.

**xxx**

« Bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon signe- »

« COMMENT CA C'EST BON SIGNE ? T'AS VU L'ETAT DANS LEQUEL IL EST ? »

« Chut Zoro ! Tu vas réveiller les autres, et surtout Sanji ! S'il a beaucoup vomi, c'est qu'il a bien réagi à mon traitement, du moins, logiquement. » Le renne se gratta la tête. « Mais je doute que ce soit déjà fini... Si cette drogue est si tabou ici, il doit y avoir une raison... »

« Je vois... Mais, il avait l'air vraiment très mal... »

« C'est le prix à payer, malheureusement. Je réduirais ses doses, de toute façon, ça n'était qu'un essai pour cette nuit. Maintenant je vais rester encore un peu avec lui pour le contrôler, tu devrais descendre à la cabine te reposer, t'es dans un sale état toi aussi. »

Zoro ne pouvait rien faire sauf acquiescer, après tout, Chopper avait entièrement raison, et rien ne le retenait vraiment ici, étant donné que Sanji était entre de meilleures mains que les siennes.  
Ainsi, après avoir regardé une dernière fois son ami inconscient, et avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à la peluche, il se retira dans la cuisine afin d'y piquer deux ou trois bouteilles, qui l'aiderait, qui sait, à faire passer cette horrible nuit plus vite.

Une fois servi, le bretteur s'installa sur l'herbe du pont, pour finir tranquillement son saké avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cabine.

« Oi, Zoro ! »

Ce dernier ne leva même pas la tête et salua silencieusement son capitaine qui venait de s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Oh ben... Nami m'a dit d'en parler à personne mais vu que t'es mon second, j'peux t'en parler, non ? »

Le bretteur regarda curieusement Luffy, qui avait l'air un peu plus... posé que d'habitude. _**'Naaan...'**_

« Comme tu veux, mais si la sorcière vient à savoir que je le sais, j'prendrais pas tes coups à ta place. »

« Yosh ! Ben... On a... Tu sais... Comme Franky et Robin là... » Son grand sourire le trahissait, et Zoro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, si bien qu'un groooos blanc suivit.

« … Nan... T'as pas fait ça... »

« Euh, Zoro, y'a ton saké qui coule par terre là... »

« Oh. Mais... T'AS BAISE AVEC NAMI ?! »

A ces mots, le sourire du bretteur fit surface tandis que celui de Luffy s'effaça lorsqu'il sauta sur son nakama.

« CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, T'es pas censé le savoir ! »

« Ok ok, mais lâche moi abruti ! »

Un peu soulagé, Luffy dégagea le corps de son ami et reprit sa place.

« Alors... Comment c'était ? » Certes, Zoro n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en entendre trop sur la performance de Nami ou encore pire, de Luffy, mais il ne s'était tellement pas attendu à ça qu'il ne pouvait qu'attendre impatiemment la réponse du jeune, un énorme sourire sur sa face.

« Ah bah c'était cool ! Nami est vraiment belle... »

« Mais pas autant que Vivi, c'est ça ? » Le bretteur avait bien remarqué que, s'il aimait très fort sa navigatrice, il avait un gros faible pour sa nakama d'Alabasta. Luffy lui en avait même parlé une ou deux fois, toujours avec une sorte de nostalgie et d'admiration. Mais rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux du temps où elle vivait sur le bateau. Luffy était sûrement trop timide, ou peut-être bien même qu'il avait peur de la réaction de Nami. C'était elle la plus proche du capitaine, et il la protégerai de tout. Cela dit, il n'avait pas les sentiments envers elle qu'il avait pour cette princesse.

« Hmm... » Luffy était étrangement silencieux. « Dit, Zoro... Tu crois que j'ai fais une connerie ? »

Le bretteur eut un petit sourire. Bien que son capitaine soit la plupart du temps sûr de lui, il adorait lorsqu'il lui demandait des conseils. Une belle preuve de leur amitié.

« Eh ben... » Il prit une longue gorgée de saké avant de lui répondre, ce qui lui permit de réfléchir à la question. « … J'en ai aucune idée, pour le coup. D'un côté, y'a la sorcière... Bon j'avoue, elle est plutôt bien foutue et tout, et je sais qu'elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup. Vous êtes sur le même bateau, ce qui peut être un bien comme un mal. Je prend pas l'exemple de Robin et Franky, ils sont assez particuliers eux... Fin bref, et de l'autre, t'as Vivi, qui est et sera jusqu'à longtemps encore à des kilomètres de toi. Je suppose que si elle vient un jour sur le Sunny, ça sera dans pas mal de temps... » Il marqua une pause pour finir sa bouteille. « Le temps que tout se tasse dans son pays, quoi. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle reviendra. Tu dois sûrement lui manquer autant qu'elle te manque. »

Luffy acquiesça, son sourire revenant rayonner peu à peu sur son visage.

« Et pour cette histoire avec Nami- »

« T'inquiète, je sais ce qui me reste à faire ! Et puis de toute façon, elle m'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait rien de... Comment elle dit déjà ? Ah ouais, 'sérieux', et que c'était juste une histoire d'hormones si ça devait se refaire ! »

« Et ça te va ? »

« Carrément ! Et puis, en plus, c'était vachement bien, surtout quand elle a- »

« C'EST BON C'EST BON... » Zoro étouffa un rire, et balança une de ses bouteille à son nakama. « Alors, on trinque ? »

« Shishishi- » Le capitaine leva sa bouteille en l'air.

« A toi, et à ta fierté masculine ENFIN entrée en jeu ! KANPAAAAI ! »

« KANPAIIIII ! »

Les bouteilles manquèrent de se casser, merci à la force à laquelle Luffy avait balancé la sienne vers l'autre, ce qui fit sortir sur le pont un Chopper sur les nerfs.

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ VOUS TAIRE ?! ALLEZ DORMIR, IL EST 3H DU MATIN, ESPECE D'IDIOTS. »

Le cœur un peu plus léger, les deux se dépêchèrent d'aller dans la cabine pour éviter les foudres du petit docteur.

Cette nuit là, Zoro s'endormit pour la deuxième fois, ne pensant à personne d'autre que Sanji.  
La journée qui allait suivre n'allait pas être de tout repos pour les mugiwaras, et allait être bien éprouvante pour certains d'entre eux.

**xxx**

« 'OROOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Lorsque ce 'Oro se réveilla, il était allongé par terre, et tout ce qu'il vit dans un premier temps était une tête blonde sur lui.

Une seconde après, il était sur ses genoux, la tête de Sanji entre ses mains, ignorant totalement la douleur de la chute qu'il venait de faire un peu plus tôt du haut de son hamac.

« Ero-Cook, tu vas mieux ? »

Attendez voir... Ce qu'il venait d'entendre un peu plus tôt, et ces pupilles énormément dilatées...  
_**'Oh non...'**_Eh si. Le cuistot était redevenu le même benêt que la soirée dernière.

« 'Vais bien, 'Oro. » lui répondit le blond avec un grand sourire.  
Le même sourire, le même air qui illuminait son visage que celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait de son rêve.  
Son rêve... Il n'était pas prêt de l'atteindre dans cet état là... Zoro savait pertinemment que Chopper faisait de son mieux pour le rendre tel qu'il était quelques jours avant, et il savait qu'en tant que brillant docteur, il y arriverait, mais personne ne savait jusqu'à combien de temps cela pourrait prendre, et c'était bien ça le problème. Tout le monde pouvait prédire que Sanji, une fois redevenu normal, s'en voudra énormément pour tout le temps perdu, tout les durs moments qu'il aura fait traverser à ses nakamas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Cela dit, lorsque Sanji fit sa route, à sa nouvelle habitude, vers le dos du bretteur, ce dernier le trouva bien en forme, avec une bien meilleure mine qu'hier. Le traitement de Chopper avait sans doute fait son effet.

« Eh bien, il n'a d'yeux que pour toi en ce moment ! » fit une voix derrière eux avant de glousser finement.

« Hmm.. » Grogna le bretteur, se retournant. « Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? »

« Oh, Kenshi-San n'est pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ? Je suis juste venu récupérer une chemise pour Franky, et le petit-déjeuner est bientôt prêt donc je suis venue vous réveiller. »

« Et c'est toi qui m'a balancé cet imbécile heureux sur mon hamac ?! »

Un petit rire se fit entendre à nouveau avant que la brune ne réponde.

« Oh non, il a insisté pour te réveiller, impatient de te voir. »

Ainsi, Robin, accompagnée de son petit sourire, disparu derrière la porte de la cabine.

« Tch. Bon, descend de là, cook. »

L'homme, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, derrière lui s'accrocha encore plus fort au torse de son vis-à-vis, sa tête ayant repris sa place sur son épaule.

« Mais 'Oro... »

Le vert, faussement mécontent, se dandina un peu, voyant s'il pouvait le faire lâcher prise, mais se leva tant bien que mal avec l'autre sur son dos, qui lui était bien décidé à faire de Zoro son gentil petit porteur.

Avant de passer la porte à leur tour, le bretteur s'arrêta devant le grand miroir à l'entrée.  
C'était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très gênant, toute cette situation. Entre lui-même, capitulant à tous les 'désirs' de Sanji, et ce dernier, perché sur lui, qui était adorablement mignon lorsqu'il lui souriait timidement ainsi, attendant patiemment qu'il l'emmène vers ses autres nakamas.  
Eh bien, Tetra les avaient autant changé l'un que l'autre. Mais ça n'était pas parce qu'un des deux était temporairement devenu un légume que l'autre devrait en faire autant. Les courbettes devant lui, les petites attentions à son égard, Zoro était tenté d'arrêter tout ça et de laisser tout le boulot à Chopper, dû aux regards des autres sur sa personnalité visiblement changeante, mais il ne voulait absolument pas laisser tomber Sanji, pour rien au monde. Peut importe ce que les autres penseront de lui, et jusqu'à ce que son ami soit totalement rétabli, Zoro continuerait de s'occuper de lui.

Après tout, Sanji aurait bien fait ça, et à déjà fait ce genre de choses, pour lui.

**xxx**

La gueule collée au four qui lui avait tant manqué, Sanji était bien trop occupé à faire le tour de sa cuisine pour écouter ce que disaient ses amis qui venaient à peine de finir de manger.

« Sa routine doit beaucoup lui manquer pour qu'il en vienne à lécher le bar, non ? » remarqua Usopp.

« On devrait peut-être essayer de le faire cuisiner, qui sait, ça lui rappellerait des souvenirs. »

« Ses souvenirs sont toujours là, Franky. Bien enfouis, mais toujours là. Rien que cette nuit, lorsque je le surveillais, je l'ai entendu bredouiller deux/trois mots dans son sommeil sur Luffy, comme quoi il devait arrêter de piquer la bouffe de tout le monde. »

« Je risque plus de la piquer maintenant... » Et un capitaine K.O, un !

« Bref, je ne sais pas s'il est conscient de ce qu'il fait en ce moment même ou s'il aura des souvenirs de cette période là, en tout cas je suis quasiment sûr que tous les moments passés avant la prise de l'Enio sont toujours encrés dans la mémoire de Sanji. »

Le bretteur frissonna quelque peu en entendant ces mots. S'il avait bien comprit, ce qu'il lui avait avoué cette nuit, et ce qui se passera ces prochains jours, peut-être qu'il ne s'en souviendra jamais.  
Et cela repartirait donc dans l'indifférence entre eux deux ?  
Il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas la force de recommencer ça, après tout, si Sanji était tombé dans les pommes à ce moment là, s'il avait prit cette drogue, c'était sûrement le destin. Et Zoro serait le dernier à s'opposer contre cela. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre et voir jusqu'où cela les mèneraient.

Maintenant, tout le monde commençait à partir de la cuisine. Avant que Zoro ne puisse à son tour s'en aller, un cri incompréhensible vînt l'arrêter dans sa marche.

« Allez, viens. » fit-il, ne se retournant même pas.

Ni une ni deux, et Sanji avait encore une fois ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Zoro.

« Sanji ! Sois sage avec Zoro ! »

Pour toute réponse, les deux hommes se retournèrent vers le renne et lui firent deux énormes sourires avant de prendre la porte.

« Ils reprennent du poil de la bête, tout les deux...! »

Chopper ne fit qu'acquiescer à la remarque du cyborg, heureux de voir son ami aux cheveux verts porter ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

**xxx**

« Alors, comment tu t'sens ? »

Sanji se regarda dans le miroir de la cabine, des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Waaaaah... »

« Ça lui va quand même mieux, une chemise, non ? »

« Yohohoho, je suis d'accord avec vous, Zoro-San. Voici le reste de son costume ! »

« Ah, merci Brook. »

« Dis... Tu penses qu'avec ses anciens habits, Sanji reviendra un peu à la normale ? » demanda Usopp.

« Aucune idée... » Zoro fixait le blond, qui se regardait de tous les angles possibles, visiblement très heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa si belle chemise bleue. « Ah, mais te bave pas dessus putain ! »

Si Zoro avait réussi à ne pas baver devant les muscles fins et pourtant si prononcés sous la chair pâle de l'autre, alors Sanji pouvait bien aussi faire un effort, merde !

« Bon, maintenant tu prend ça et tu vas te changer. » lui ordonna le vert, ses pensées toujours enivrées par la beauté de l'homme se tenant devant lui.

Sanji ne se fit pas prier et enleva directement le reste de son pyjama pour enfiler son célèbre pantalon noir qui faisait sa renommée. Zoro n'eut même pas le temps d'admirer ses cuisses que l'autre lui arrachait sa veste de costume et l'enfila à la vitesse de la lumière après s'être glissé dans ses chaussures, noires elles aussi.

Ça y est. Sanji était à nouveau lui. Enfin presque.

« Regardeeeez, 'est moi comme avant ! » Fit il, tout enthousiaste, et tous l'encouragèrent avec de grands sourires leurs sciant la face.

Après s'être regardé encore un long, très long moment, qui fit d'ailleurs partir à peut près tout le monde à leurs occupations, le blond se jeta dans les bras de Zoro, et le remercia de tout son cœur.  
Attendri, l'homme le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

« Tout pour toi, Ero-Cook. »

Et, pendant l'espace d'un instant, le bretteur cru entendre un petit « Mon marimo... » venant du cuistot, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un idiot, le serrant encore plus fort contre lui.

**xxx**

« Écoute, c'est super intéressant, ils se font un gros câlin et tout, c'est génial, mais tu devrais peut-être arrêter de les épier non ? »

Robin se retourna vers la femme s'occupant de ses précieux arbres fruitiers.

« Et pourquoi, Navigator-San, après tout, il vaut mieux garder un œil sur eux non ? »

Nami grogna. « Ouais ouais... Enfin, y'a des limites à tout tu sais... »

« Et je les connais parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui fit remarquer Robin, ne levant même pas les yeux de son livre, tranquillement installée sur sa chaise longue. « Les voilà d'ailleurs. »

Une seconde passa et les deux hommes firent leurs entrées sur le pont. Cette fois-ci, Sanji n'était pas sur le dos de Zoro, trop excité d'avoir revêtu ses vêtements qu'il aimait tant. L'homme à côté de lui le regarda gesticuler dans tout les sens, amusé. Après quelques pas, le bretteur s'installa, adossé au mat, et Sanji l'imita, s'asseyant en face de lui.

Seulement, il dut trop se pencher, car son paquet de cigarette à moitié entamé, oublié depuis des jours, avait fini par tomber de la poche de sa veste.  
Comme s'il avait vu une sirène, Sanji prit son temps pour contempler l'objet et fini par sortir un des sticks, devant les yeux de Zoro, qui ne savait pas s'il devait l'en empêcher ou le laisser faire.  
_**'On change pas les bonnes habitudes' **_se dit-il, blasé, mais changea vite d'avis lorsque le blond vissa jusqu'à la moitié de la cigarette dans sa bouche, jouant dangereusement avec le briquet qu'il avait trouvé dans le paquet.

« Attend, laisse-moi t'aider. »

Ainsi, le bretteur retira lentement la cigarette des lèvres et la porta jusqu'aux siennes.  
Il prit doucement le poignet de l'autre, le mit à la hauteur de sa tête et ajusta le briquet afin que son pouce soit sur celui du blond, au dessus de la roulette. Dans un petit mouvement, il fit actionner cette dernière et alluma le stick. Lâchant la main, Zoro tira une longue barre avant de souffler la fumée sur son vis-à-vis, qui, les yeux ronds, en huma l'odeur.

« Tiens. » Zoro étira son bras et fit tirer au bec Sanji plusieurs fois. Étrangement, le cuistot se rappelait très bien de comment inhaler la fumée.

Une fois la cigarette finie, le blond remercia encore une fois le bretteur, se leva et... manqua de lui casser une côte en shootant sur son flanc.

Plié de douleur et reprenant son souffle, Zoro tenta de rattraper sa jambe, mais l'idiot était déjà parti et courait sur le pont, riant à plein poumons.

« OI, C'ETAIT POUR QUOI CA ?! » Et ainsi commença une course-poursuite interminable.

Après quelques minutes à zigzaguer et à gueuler sur le pont, et surtout n'étant plus qu'à moins d'un mètre de l'autre, Zoro se jeta littéralement sur Sanji, bloquant ses jambes pour le faire tomber lourdement au sol.  
Haletant et riant toujours un peu, Sanji était maintenant couché sur l'herbe, ses grands yeux plongés dans ceux du bretteur, à quatre pattes sur lui.

« _Alors,_ c'est comme ça qu'on me remercie ? » Il prit un air faussement peiné, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, qui arracha un énième gloussement au cuistot.

Ce dernier n'attendit pas une seconde et enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Zoro, faisant de même avec ses bras autour de son cou, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber pas très gracieusement sur le torse du blond.

« Ca m'avait manqué, Marimo... »

A ces mots, les yeux verts du... vert s'écarquillèrent, et manquèrent de s'exorbiter lorsque Sanji déposa affectueusement un gros baiser bien baveux sur son front.

Même les deux commères perchées deux étages plus haut, ont bien vu la couleur rosée qu'avaient prit les joues de Zoro, mais n'auraient jamais pu prétendre voir la bosse qui commençait à se former dans son pantalon.

Pourtant il s'était entraîné, à savoir contrôler son corps !

* * *

_C'est un joyeux bordel, n'est-ce pas ?  
Tout part en couille, tout se contredit... C'est du moi tout craché quoi ! :)_

_C'est vachement mignon tout ce que j'écris en ce moment, et ça risque de l'être encore un peu, mais je crève d'envie d'écrire un lemon é_è  
D'ailleurs j'ai un PWP à moitié écrit caché dans mon ordi, mais j'ai assez peur de vous le présenter, sachant que l'idée d'être le personnage principal dans cette histoire me dérangerait si je devais la lire (bon évidemment je n'écris pas à propos de MES ébats, si par exemple c'est mon cher JCVD qui lit ça, ce serait lui qui serait prit en sandwich par Zoro et Sanji... *Gerbe* Ok on efface cette image de notre tête tout de suite et NON, y'aura pas à proprement dit une histoire de sandwich humain, j'y ai pensé, et j'ai beau être ouverte d'esprit à ce niveau là, se faire prendre des deux côtés c'est peut-être un peu trop d'un seul coup, enfin même si théoriquement ça doit être vachement bien, surtout avec ces deux là... OK J'ARRETE DESOLEE.)_

_Ahlala.. Parlons peu, parlons bien.  
Je sais que ça n'avance pas trop, merci à moi-même et mes gros progrès à faire, car oui, et ça n'est plus un secret pour personne, je ne sais pas raconter d'histoires.  
Sinon, pour le LuNa, y'aura encore deux trois trucs dessus, et concernant le Frobin, je vais essayer de faire mieux que de les prendre comme couple de référence à chaque fois. ^^  
Et Sanji se remet, et commence à parler PROPREMENT. (mais ne croyez pas que j'ai envie d'enlever ce stupide "'Oro", non non...non...imbécile heureuse.)  
D'ailleurs l'autre pleure beaucoup en ce moment, il est perdu autant sentimentalement que sexuellement (question de fin de chapitre : VA T'IL BAISER AVEC UN LEGUME ?), NARMOL.  
Bref, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux tout ça, on dirait un épisode d'Hollywood Girls._

_Bref, en tant qu'espèce de fille sexuellement frustrée (non mais vraiment, suis-je la seule ici.)...et frustrée tout court, je vais fermer ma gueule. Dernière chose, avant de reprendre un peu d'équilibre dans ma vie, j'essayerai d'écrire un autre chapitre.  
(En fait, ce qui gâche le plus mon chapitre, ça reste quand même... MOI ET MA SUPER MOI-ITUDE, étalée sur ces précédentes lignes...Mon dieu.)_

_J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bisous ! :)_

_Je regretterais ce texte demain matin._


	4. Gomengomengomengomen

Un petit mot pour vous dire ô combien je suis désolée de ne pas réussir à écrire... J'essaye pourtant ! Mais ça ne marche pas... Ca doit être à cause du lycée, c'est un peu la merde en ce moment, mais j'espère vraiment pouvoir écrire le prochain chapitre bientôt ! Ca me manque !  
Aussi, je n'ai plus d'ordinateur qui marche vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment l'ordi sur lequel j'écris ne m'explose pas à la gueule...  
(Bon c'est pas comme si vous attendiez le chapitre avec impatience mais je tenais quand même à vous tenir au courant...)

Gros bisous, et merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! A bien vite j'espère !


	5. Chapter 4

_Coucou les amis !_  
_Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite de joyeuses, merveilleuses, délicieuses fêtes, n'est-ce pas !_  
_Après... Ahlala, je suis pas bonne pour ça mais bon... Encore désolée de mon énorme retard. Il y a eu des problèmes par ci, des problèmes par là, mais mon plus gros soucis a sûrement été ma difficulté à écrire deux phrases cohérentes... BREF._  
_Ce chapitre est super court, je sais, mais vous devriez avoir l'habitude avec moi eheh. Je mettrais moins de temps à updater cette fois, si possible avant l'année prochaine ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'essayerai de faire de cette fiction un récit qui tient la route, cette fois. ;)_

_(Et une mini-réponse pour toi, ô guest de ma vie : si jamais je devais répondre à toutes les reviews que tu m'a écrite, ma réponse ferait sans doute la taille de ce chapitre -sisi, pour une réponse, c'est beaucoup ! Bwef bwef, tu me mets du baume au coeur -dit-elle, assise au coin du feu, fumant sa pipe et caressant sa moustache...quoi ?- et tu sais quoi ? T'ES BEAUCOUP TROP GENTILLE AHHHH... (ainsi que vous autres, boohooohoo...) et merci de m'avoir souhaité un joyeux noel, t'as illuminé ma journée -mais si!)_

_Maintenant, je vous laisse savourer ma guimauve maison, j'espère que vous l'aimerez bien ! (Et si vous ne l'aimez pas, pourquoi ne pas me construire une belle argumentation dans une petite review, ça m'aiderait beauuucoup !)_  
_Gros bisous !_

* * *

« Sanji ? »

L'homme huma joyeusement.

« On devrait p'têtre se lever, non ? »

Mettons les choses au clair. Zoro ne se serait jamais, ô grand jamais plaint d'être dans une telle position avec Sanji si tout ces idiots autour d'eux avaient été plus discrets dans leurs chuchotements et gloussements.

Dans un soupir, Sanji relâcha donc Zoro de son emprise et attendit qu'il se dégage avec un petit sourire.  
Mais il pouvait attendre longtemps les hormones défaillantes du bretteur ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de bouger sans qu'une catastrophe au niveau de son entrejambe se fasse voir. Alors, il se mit à réfléchir, réfléchir au plan parfait qui allait le sortir de là.

**xxx**

Un peu plus haut, les deux femmes regardaient attentivement le spectacle s'offrant à elles. Franky, qui venait de monter rejoindre sa compagne, s'approcha de Robin et l'enlaça par derrière. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, s'il n'avait pas eu cette vision hilarante.

« BAHAHAHAHAHAH, ZOROOOOO ! »

Robin, interloquée par l'attitude de Franky, observa le bretteur de ses yeux perçants quelques secondes encore avant de rejoindre son homme dans son fou-rire.  
Et leurs réactions étaient justifiées. Alors, c'était ça, son plan. Certes, il était efficace, mais porter son haramaki aussi bas sur ses hanches… Les joues incroyablement rosées de Zoro parlaient d'elles-mêmes lorsqu'il se faisait emmener, ou plutôt trainer vers la cuisine par le blondinet.

« Couple d'imbéciles… » grogna Nami, fusillant du regard la brune et le cyborg alors qu'elle avait opté pour arroser les plantes plutôt que d'épier les deux pauvres hommes plus bas.

**xxx**

« Et là, tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi Zoro a la tête aussi cramoisie, eh bien le grand Usopp-Sama a la réponse ! »

« Yohoho ! Je pense que Chopper-San a très bien compris ! »

« Moi j'ai pas compris »

« Moi si. Tu sais, du haut de mes quinze ans, j'en sais bien des choses ! »

Le pauvre Usopp se rassit, bredouille, et entreprit de bouder à la petite boule de poil qui venait de le prendre de haut. Il laissa donc Luffy se surchauffer la tête à force de chercher le pourquoi de cette couleur rougeâtre sur les joues de son second.  
Ainsi, les quatre compères regardèrent s'enfuir les deux hommes du haut de la vigie, et le capitaine, qui avait abandonné bien vite ses recherches, bavait, imaginant Sanji revenir avec une énorme tarte au citron dans ses mains.

**xxx**

A peine entré dans sa cuisine, Sanji se rua sur son plan de travail sans pour autant lâcher la main de Zoro.  
Fouillant dans un de ses tiroirs, il finit par en sortir son énorme livre de recettes et, tandis qu'il en feuilletait les pages, ses yeux semblaient étonnamment pétiller.  
Quelques minutes de recherches avaient suffis pour qu'il s'arrête enfin sur une page et ainsi, le blond se retourna vers Zoro avec son plus beau sourire –qui allait bientôt refaire craquer le pauvre bretteur qui venait à peine de remettre ses idées et son haramaki en place.

« 'Oro, tu m'aides… ? » fit-il, son sourire lui fendant la face en deux. Il semblait si heureux de pouvoir cuisiner, qui plus est avec Zoro. Et puis, qui pouvait bien résister à son petit air timide ?

Cela dit, le bretteur regarda longuement son vis-à-vis. Sanji se foutait-il de sa gueule ?  
Il savait bien que non, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était lui-même pas capable de se cuire un œuf.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait faire plaisir à sa petite tête blonde, alors il se laissa faire lorsque Sanji, sifflotant une mélodie assez maladroitement, remplissait ses bras de toutes sortes d'ingrédients.

**xxx**

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé mais la cuisine n'était toujours pas finie.

Bien que Sanji se débrouillait de mieux en mieux, sa vitesse avait été endommagée et il prenait donc plus de temps à effectuer chacune des étapes nécessaires.

Quelques fois, Zoro l'aidait, mais il passait la plupart du temps à regarder admirativement sa façon de cuisiner. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il se démenait aussi bien alors que, quelques heures plus tôt, il peinait à s'habiller.  
Parcourant des yeux ses longues, loooongues jambes, son dos fin et ses cheveux d'or bouger de temps à autres, il en oubliait presque la casserole sur le feu de chocolat qu'il devait surveiller.  
Se détournant une dernière fois de sa tâche pour jeter un coup d'œil au blond, le bretteur fut surpris de le voir derrière lui, ses grands yeux le dévorant du regard, et se retourna immédiatement, piquant un fard qui s'intensifia lorsque deux bras l'enlacèrent.  
Il pouvait sentir le front de Sanji se reposer contre son dos, puis remonter jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son menton sur son épaule.

Le bretteur mélangeait furieusement le chocolat presque fondu, submergé par l'affection qu'on lui donnait. Il se demandait comment il pouvait s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus dans la minute même, mais la réponse était claire.  
Zoro n'allait tout simplement pas prendre d'avantage sur lui. Bien que les actions de Sanji semblaient sincères, il ne pouvait en être sûr, l'Enio était encore en lui, après tout.  
Et puis, Zoro ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment concernant l'Amour avec un grand A. Tout ce qu'il aurait pu faire à l'instant aurait semblé à une sorte de viol consentant –ou pas.  
Tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se remettre sur le droit chemin était un bon bain bien chaud, la porte verrouillée à double-tour, et un Sanji non-drogué en option.  
Or, tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui en ce moment était une casserole remplie de chocolat fondu qu'il faillit bientôt faire déborder sans l'aide, ou plutôt la torture qu'était la main de Sanji maintenant posée sur celle de Zoro.

« Voilà, comme ça… » murmura joyeusement le blond à l'oreille de l'autre alors qu'il corrigeait la vitesse de sa main.

Autant vous dire que Zoro allait avoir du mal à reprendre sa couleur normale, et à redescendre son haramaki.

**xxx**

Zoro se gifla mentalement.  
Comment n'avait-il pas deviné ce qu'ils avaient cuisiné plus tôt ?!  
Ce ne fut que lorsque les fondants au chocolat finirent de cuire qu'il en reconnu l'odeur qu'il aimait tant.

Alors que tout le monde était attablé dans la cuisine, le bretteur resta silencieux, humant quelques fois, le plus discrètement possible, chérissant chaque cuillérée qu'il portait à sa bouche.  
Les dosages étaient encore une fois parfaits, le chocolat bien corsé, comme il l'aimait.  
D'ailleurs, son plaisir n'échappa à Sanji, qui le regardait de l'autre côté de la table, de ses gros yeux adorables.

Un long silence appréciable pendant cette dégustation se fit malheureusement interrompre par le capitaine qui venait d'engouffrer une cinquième part dans sa bouche.

« Hmmmm, Chanji, ch'est trop bon… »

Tout le monde acquiesça, et Sanji était aux anges. Il annonça avec fierté que son « 'Oro » l'avait beaucoup aidé, ce qui gêna le bretteur qui nia le tout sans grande honnêteté.

S'en suivit d'une autre remarque du même glouton.

« Ch'm'en chouviens, t'en faichais tout le tchemps pour Choro quand il étchait pas bien, mais ch'pouvais chamais en mancher, moi ! »

Et le silence se réinstalla aussitôt que Robin eut fini de glousser et que Nami eut fini d'asséner de coups la pauvre tête de Luffy, prétendant qu'il devait arrêter de cracher sa bouffe lorsqu'il parlait la bouche pleine. Deux autres personnes, quant à elles, ne savaient plus où se mettre.

**xxx**

Zoro avait attendu que tout le monde parte de la cuisine pour s'avancer vers Sanji, qui venait de reprendre la bonne vieille habitude de laver la vaisselle. Le bretteur se posta à côté de lui et entreprit de sécher les assiettes afin d'en finir plus vite. Il avait hâte de pouvoir le remercier comme il se devait.

Ainsi, la vaisselle fut lavée assez rapidement. Les deux hommes s'échangeaient parfois quelques sourires, ou se frôlaient, toujours muets dus à la remarque plutôt mal placée de Luffy.

Une fois la vaisselle rangée, Zoro fit un pas vers Sanji et l'attira dans ses bras, l'enlaçant doucement. Il vint nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur la peau blanche de l'autre.

« Merci, c'était délicieux… »

Sanji laissa échapper un petit rire et le serra un peu plus fort encore.

« C'était juste pour toi… »

A ces mots, le bretteur se redressa et alla embrasser son front.  
Il était si content que Sanji ait voulu lui faire plaisir, tout comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait emmené ce gâteau pendant les semaines où il avait dû rester cloîtré dans l'infirmerie.  
Ce dernier réagi d'ailleurs bien au baiser et passa sa main dans les cheveux aussi verts que doux du bretteur. Soupirant joyeusement, il retourna le baiser à Zoro, l'embrassant sur la joue cette fois.  
La joue, ou le coin de ses lèvres. Zoro n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait ressenti, et surtout où il l'avait ressenti, tout ce qu'il savait c'était que, debout dans cette cuisine, il ne comptait pas lâcher Sanji de si tôt.


End file.
